Thaedra
Thaedrans have a proud history and share a close connection to arcane magic. The Thaedrans were the first to secede from the Vanguard in The Great Severance. History Much of Thaedran history in The First Age is recounted in The Great Severance. After leaving the Vanguard to pursue their own destiny, the Thaedrans traveled North and built the great city of Frosthaven. Culture The Thaedrans are a proud people. Above all else, they value integrity and their own set of beliefs. As the first nation to secede from the Vanguard, the Thaedrans began the history of their people in an act of defiance. As such, they have grown stubborn and, at times, difficult in matters of diplomacy. The remaining nations of the realm view the Thaedrans as pompous and excessive; their very capital city itself is adorned with great, floating flakes of snow. Yet, despite these imperfections, the Thaedrans remain, above all else, a just people. The Thaedrans value politics above war. In times of conflict, Thaedrans seek the counsel and wisdom of their government, hesitant to make any decision without careful forethought. Economy Thaedra is far from an economic powerhouse. Much of the commerce in the North occurs between cities under the Thaedran banner. Trade with the cities of the South has proven difficult, as the icy winds and slippery mountain slopes often deter merchants. Thaedra's main export is ice, though it has also been known to trade in magical artifacts. The nation enjoys imports of Fel wine and Valeri pastries. Geography The Nation of Thaedra is a vast stretch of ice and snow. Thaedran cities are often naturally fortified by massive glaciers and frozen lakes. Freezing temperatures and scarce arable land have strengthened the value of the home and the hearth. Thaedrans love a roaring fire and a good book, preferring the security and solitude of the home to the storms and chaos of the outside world. Government Thaedrans function under a monarchy. A group of noble lords and ladies govern the actions of the many, led by a High King or Queen. The Thaedrans possess a strong belief in wisdom, however. Upon the High King or Queen's death, a successor is not chosen from the noble bloodline. Instead, the previous ruler chooses a successor based on their potential to lead. Religion Thaedran religion is complicated. Though most, if not all, Thaedrans consider themselves worshippers of Eranor, Father of Light, their belief is misplaced. The Thaedrans, much like The Ivory Order, worship the Ulendrum as a text of holy writ. The book gave their first High King, Loras I, the ability to wield arcane magic. This, in turn, allowed the Thaedrans to free themselves from the Vanguard; they are devoted to it. There are a few in the realm who know the truth, however. The Ulendrum was never written by Eranor, the titan of Eternum, kingdom of the sky and the heavens. The text was written by Malythas, titan of all evil. In order to preserve the peace, the truth of this deception has never come to light. During festival days and times of peace, Thaedrans burn great pyres and worship the Father of Light, praying for his wisdom and his grace. Military Thaedrans have always preferred politics to war. Yet, the wise Thaedrans understand that war is simply the way of the world. After The Battle of the Burning Isle, the Thaedrans began to understand the true destructive power of war, and the neceity of maintianing a miliatary presence in the realm. The Thaedran military is not considered the strongest in the realm (that title remains with the Fel), but it's magic-users are feared by all. Thaedrans prefer honorable and graceful warfare, training with sword and staff to defeat their opponents in a flash of elegant strokes and flourishes.